


一场自杀

by Omehal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: Barty Crouch被指控以钻心咒虐待巫师，声名狼藉，即将被捕。恶魔蛇行至此，并将他卓有成效的诱惑实体化为一个自愿献出的灵魂：Barty Crouch将会自杀，以成为一个恶魔。





	一场自杀

**Author's Note:**

> 是的它没头没尾。这是一个HP世界观下的故事，Will Charity曾是Barty的学长，如今是魔法部的一名傲罗，与Barty保持伴侣关系。CA着墨不多，这是他们之间的又一场角力。

这是一场周密的计划，时间与地点先行确定，并无纰漏，只缺乏必要的人际沟通，而最终的期限取决于查瑞提在他身上流连多久。他前一晚在家中用魔杖蘸了墨，把自杀步骤细细写下，然后把这张纸条扔进壁炉。如果他们足够聪明，他们能从次日的余烬之中还原一切，惊悉亡命天外的食死徒巴蒂·克劳奇即将自杀的真相，而那时他已经到达意大利，仰卧在床褥间与查瑞提彻夜交欢。

他会坐在浴缸里，放满一盆热水，这样血液就不会冷却凝固；他早些时候从查瑞提的口袋中窃取对方的折刀，这从侧面作证他的技巧已愈发高超，得以作出偷窃，欺骗，诱惑之事而不使控制这一切的肌肉失控些许，如果他战栗着，那也是一种抵达极点的兴奋，是目的颤抖。他打开那把折刀，一道锈痕恰巧从分割的界限延展，今天早上雨势过大，温暖的房间不需要加以清理便足够生产铜斑。

这很好，他兴奋地，以几乎疯狂的姿态陷入遐想：那将使这把刀没那么锋利，割开皮肤时制造出更可怖的开口。他抚摸它如同抚摸爱侣，亲吻它如同亲吻查瑞提破裂的唇，在舌间尝到腥意；但男人的温柔使他沦陷，而刃尖的冰冷助他保持清醒。他把自己的魔杖赠给傲罗用以留作一个灼痛的纪念，这让他有权保留对方的一件东西作为解脱的载具。

他思念折刀破开皮肤的那一瞬间，力道把握得当，鲜血足够喷涌而出，把他的手，和那缸水，和那把刀一起染色，水会变成威尼斯黄昏天边半透明的彤云倒映在水中的色调；刀会变成深沉的，在黑暗里足够辨析出的棕红色，像将尽的火种一般跳动，直到最后与他的气息一同落到瓷砖地面；而他的手当然会是动脉里流动着的应有的颜色。

等到那时，他将怀揣狂喜感受失血的飘然感，液体环绕着他如同子宫里的羊水，足够温暖，把他引回原初。他舒展，再度舒展，然后再尝试割开另一道。割脉自杀不很容易，需要多次尝试，总是不能一蹴而就，但他拥有足够长的时间，以后还将更长。

血的流出伴随着身体内其他部分的消亡，人说濒死时得到画面闪回，那简直是一种另类的地狱折磨！不，地狱善待他并接纳他，记忆的流失与心跳的流失一同进行，他仅能在沉入水中前瞥得浮光掠影，然后彻底作别。

地狱善待他。克鲁利，那个与他长相酷似而垂垂老矣的恶魔会在他的房间里踱步，而他有意将一切步骤拉长，以加剧对方的焦躁，在成为对方的同类前用人类肉躯在对方的灵魂上刻下一道小小的标记，上面记着：“巴蒂·克劳奇长眠于威尼斯，他成为恶魔前仍锲而不舍地妄图惹恼伊甸之蛇。”克鲁利在他料理妥当时提及了人类在濒死时面对死亡的恐惧将作出违背本意的举动，他说：“也许你愿意让我陪在你身旁，那过程毕竟难以忍受。”而他执意要求克鲁利在盥洗室外等待，“至少给我预留一些个人空间。”他斩钉截铁地说，这会让克鲁利明白一切不可商量，只得屈从于他，为他临终前的自由意志让步。但恶魔总是不那么信守诺言，否则他也不会在克劳奇闭上眼前还出现在浴缸的正上方（或是水里），脸上挂着和他自己一样，，却未曾出现在他脸上的疯狂而扭曲的微笑，暗姜色的头发顺着水流散漫晃荡。

一切按照计划顺利推进。他把目光从水道上移开，回到房间。这里是最繁华的麻瓜之地，商船往来不歇，游人流动似烂泥。他刚刚捞出怀表察看时间，而查瑞提恰好推门而入。无声咒的暗中使用让他表现得恰到好处地轻盈。他绕过玄关望见窗与床之间的年轻男人，房门在他身后合上落锁，今夜也将不会洞开。

“你到得准时。”克劳奇轻快地指出。

“而你早到了。”查瑞提阴沉地回复。

“我难道不应为此获得奖赏？”克劳奇回身把丝帘拉上，威尼斯被拒之窗外，光线被限制侵入，黑暗腐蚀床柱，而他的回身迎来一个失衡的拥抱。

他钻进查瑞提的欲望里，男人把帽摘了，毫无耐性地与他接吻。他的急不可耐在此时面对好整以暇的克劳奇，这使得他显得比以往失态。查瑞提草草结束那个吻，低声说：“我们两人都不该在这里。”

克劳奇知道他的阴谋的一部分得逞了。他被推送入床，倒入牡蛎一般盛放的被褥里，残忍地指出：“但你来了，我也来了，这难道不足够？”

查瑞提的手分离着，勉强将他支撑在克劳奇上方，他凝视对方，直到眼里所有情潮几乎滴落在男孩身上。一同滴下的还有些细节，克劳奇满不在意，他抬起双腿用足尖拨开对方的风衣，穿插过布料缠上查瑞提风衣下的腰身，查瑞提伏得不低，他用小腿摩擦男人的后背，然后把对方朝自己拉近，下半身松松垮垮地吊在男人身上，却容不得对方挣脱。“再者，那是另一个问题。”他低声说。

查瑞提的眉首松开，平展，他喟叹一声，低头捕捉男孩的唇，如同捕捉一只枯叶蝶。他们重归平和的亲吻，只在克劳奇无处安放的舌头暗示性地扫过查瑞提的上颚时，这个吻才变得更加湿热，但极快地落回常态之中。查瑞提是现实稳定锚，克劳奇一直知晓此事。

他们的衣服与落叶一同凋落，查瑞提腹上两个月前的赘肉又向里消沉，摸起来空空荡荡，如同少了一块原有的空间。克劳奇把手摊开，抚上他的腰侧滑动，动作像是在清洗污秽，又像诱导对方蜕下皮肉与他毫无隙壑地交合。查瑞提回以乳首的挑弄，他揉捏那粒凸起，按动乳晕使它向内凹陷。他又继续下滑用指尖摸索克劳奇清晰可辨的肋骨。他一共数到了七。

当克劳奇因为对方的热度而向后扬起脖颈，陷入枕中，查瑞提说：“你瘦骨嶙峋。这让你有时候极端美丽，有时极端丑陋。”

“美丽皆为幻象。”克劳奇喘着气，他偏过头，拉起一道凸起的筋骨弧度。“鸟说，人不能忍受太多真实。*1唔。”

查瑞提没有回答他。他噬咬左胸的第三根肋骨，把它的轮廓描摹出来。克劳奇的亵裤不知何时已被移除，他腾出一只手揉弄男孩的臀部，摸到清晰的骨骼。再向下的腿根多了些肉，紧张地堆积在那处，查瑞提毫不客气地照单全收，掐下去时听见男孩的哭哼。

他独享克劳奇所有的身体记忆，明悉身下人每一处敏感的禁地，从耳尖到肘弯，从脚踝到大腿，他操纵自如，继续向前挤压，把男孩凹成畸形的石膏。

“眼见为盲，你又如何洞察真实？*2”查瑞提轻声说，他探入男孩隐秘之处，感受富有韵律的收缩与相辅相成的惊喘。

克劳奇挣扎于液体之间，汗液，唾液，泪液，精液，它们混合着交织，查瑞提与他共享一切，他狠狠地肏干进去，再稍稍退出。克劳奇柔顺似水，活动如蛇，但此时只剩下水，蛇被捏住七寸瘫软不得，时而僵硬地抽搐，他的阴茎动弹不得，查瑞提牢牢地扼着，任由男孩自上而下涕泗横流，皮肤被淦成通透的潮红色。

水，满屋的水，查瑞提在水中朝他渡着空气，他们交流着呼吸，试图寻找到一个足以存活的平衡点。

整座威尼斯朝他们倾倒下来。

“你知道我天亮前就得动身。”

“巴蒂，亲爱的，我的男孩，不要离开我，别丢下我一个人。”

“留在这里，我们不到三小时就可以一同去死，食……”

“别说那个——”

“食死徒巴蒂·克劳奇二世——”

_“住嘴！”_

__

“——和傲罗威廉·查瑞提——”

_“巴蒂·克劳奇，二世——”_

__

“通奸。”

“停下。”查瑞提筋疲力竭地说， _“停下。”_

克劳奇极度兴奋，他的心跳将要离他而去。他疯狂地亲吻查瑞提，吸吮那些吻痕和淤青，企图把对方的灵魂一同吸出来。

“这不是一个建议。这是一个请求，一个哀求。小巴蒂·克劳奇，我请你今晚留下来。”查瑞提绝望地把自己再从那道深渊中拔出，再用力肏入，他的声音逐渐变得强硬，“我不会允许你走出这里。”

克劳奇想与男人分享狂欢，他摇着头把查瑞提诱哄到新一轮的律动之中。他快乐地说：“别恐惧，亲爱的。”

_“不，你知道我爱你，我不会放你离开——”_

_“你恨我！你知道你恨我！你恨我将要夺走你的快乐！你恨我醒了！你知道我会醒过来然后甩开那道遮眼布！你明白这一点！我会成功，我会成为那个我想成为的人！你该感到快乐！你该为我感到由衷的高兴！”_ 克劳奇狂欢一般地吼道。

查瑞提摇着头，他亲吻着男孩稻色的发涡。他温和地开口，声音破碎：“巴蒂，我知道你想我说什么，你想我说你疯了，像其他人那样说你疯了。我不会。”

他把将死之人送上顶峰。

威廉·查瑞提在床中沉沉睡着，而克劳奇抑制不住自己的颤抖。在他喷射而出抵达高潮时他知道自己对查瑞提燃起难以名状的恨意， _他知根知底。_ 他明白过来，男人知道他离开这间房间后会干些什么，他恐惧死亡，并非他自己的，而是克劳奇的死亡，克劳奇预谋的一场自杀，但他不了解……他永不可能听见恶魔蛊惑的低语，他也不知道克劳奇活着为了什么，尽管多数时候他陪着克劳奇一起走路。而他，自身的主宰，将非常明了自己的归宿。克鲁利是对的，灵魂的抽离使他摆脱，他便是自由的。他可以不需要名字，他们甚至可以不知道他的性别，他会穿越于人间，同时与一切痛苦擦肩而过而不回想起他们。

他几乎是阴狠地想到对策。尽管这一切将会偏离轨道，事实将不尽人意——事实总是不尽人意。原本他为自己定下一个房间，正好便在这个房间下方一层。如此一来，他的灵魂堕落到地界时便免去传过查瑞提身边的剧痛——他会在克劳奇的上方，在克劳奇堕落前便与他差距三米。如今计划有变，但大体而言尚可接受，他的灵魂不需路过查瑞提。他重新研读一遍这个想法，然后像吐桃核仁一般把它吐到一旁。克劳奇站起身，开始自杀。

他抽出魔杖，杖尖沾着已干的墨迹，他可以用一个清洗咒令魔杖光洁如新。但他决定保留这块污渍，这个标志将会使它独一无二。他把魔杖立在枕边，查瑞提睁眼可见之地。在帘影下，黑檀木安静地反射褐色光晕——尽管他知道魔杖本身远非如此柔和。他与查瑞提自魔杖开始便并非同路。查瑞提获得的是云杉与独角兽尾羽，但他掌控着龙弦。此时他开始略有妄自尊大地想象查瑞提拿起他的魔杖的画面：也许他能胜任，他也许能用咒轻易夺得杖芯的欢心，让魔杖彻头彻尾地叛变。他感到不那么舒服：信仰坚定的人并不只是他，他这么琢磨着。

那把折刀与他想象中的毫无二样。克劳奇满意地把指腹按上那些纹路，一条火龙盘旋其上，他曾与查瑞提一同回到那片不列颠西部的荒野，在繁星、羊群与牧草环绕的夜晚初次做爱，在次日清晨沉眠不起。火龙在门上被查瑞提的父亲用刻刀粗犷地记下。他们的家人都有着宽阔而富有韵律的嗓音，查瑞提与他们一样。他高声吼叫时声音在弥漫霍格沃茨浓雾的空气里歌唱，低声絮语时情人为之献祭童贞。只有一点让克劳奇产生不满：是他和查瑞提的湿润气息将折刀锈蚀。

他的衣服堆在那里，像一堆落叶堆。查瑞提沉沉睡着。克劳奇将衣物弃置。这与计划不一：他本该干净整洁，扣上所有双排扣翻入浴缸，如今水已填满，他更愿赤身裸体，携带干涸的精液和嘶哑的咽喉沉入水中。这更富戏剧性，也更易助他从躯体之中被剥离。他走进盥洗室，用虔诚的手势捧住那把折刀，让它优雅地卡在两个虎口之间，辅以两根手指的支撑。

_你为死亡而恐惧吗？_

“不。”他喃喃道，抬腿（他的腿间因这个动作而产生剧痛，淫液撕裂开一道大口）跨入水中。

世事八九不如意，第十件也从未能完备进行。鲜血未曾喷涌如圈，他如同毒蛇蜿蜒四处，将他的手臂龟裂为枯竭的大地。克劳奇竭力再度划上几刀，毫无效益，血痕只幽幽渗出游丝般的宽度。自杀并不总是件易事。他还忽略了痛，性事后的倦怠捎带着皮肤裂开，失血的疼痛让他狼狈不堪，大脑嗡嗡作响，地狱派来十个苍蝇之王迎他入室。水纹浑浊地荡漾，克劳奇心下明白他以为的神圣仪式不过是另一又被世俗玷污的例行公事。

“你真是相当不会使刀。如果我是你，我会尝试改变刀刃切入皮肤的角度。”恶魔的声音传来。

克鲁利居高临下，衣冠整齐，看向他的眼神藏匿于墨镜后方。“割脉，是一门精准的艺术。而你是我见过最为笨拙的行刑者。”他蹲下身，伸出手把克劳奇无力的右手把住，“不是锯开它们。克劳奇二世，想象这把刀与你的魔杖相仿。”

克劳奇抬手，徒劳地继续尝试。克鲁利的手骨节凸起，和他自己的手过于相似，以致无法全然贴合。克鲁利还在继续说，“感受你的皮肤贴向刀尖，海浪一般迎上船舷，它们是天衣无缝的，想想你如何发射一个 _钻心咒_ ——”

_“闭嘴。”_

“抱歉。随便一个什么咒。试试看。”克鲁利的手引导着他略微偏转了刃锋，斜斜地切下去。一股新鲜的痛楚将他的麻木驱散，他看见那道伤口汩汩流淌。恶魔之手以精确的解剖角度而出名，他讶异地低声赞叹。

查瑞提在离他不远的床上沉沉睡着，脸整好对着盥洗室的门，门没关，只要查瑞提没能突发性失明。睁开眼他便能与克劳奇和鲜血坦诚相对。克劳奇轻舒一声。他软入浴缸，闭眼去等待，忍耐生命从体内流出。那道痛楚也极快地变得陈旧，取而代之的是他所想象出的幻觉感：充满空虚的喜悦，飘飘欲仙的满足，他举起右手想触摸天花板上锡尔迪金山地的星空，结果是让那把折刀落在浴缸中，沉入水里与他的躯干一同躺卧。

他会沉下去，沉下去，沉入水中，沉入深渊。

克鲁利突兀地轻声说：“你瞧，如果这时那个男人醒来，一切将变得非常有趣。”

克劳奇后知后觉地挣扎了一下，但在恶魔看来那只是一个抽搐。“不。”他从混沌的意识里掘出一丝恐慌。这不是计划，我们没说好这样。他朝克鲁利大叫。

“你指望着我乖乖按照你的计划做？”克鲁利说，他露出一个恶魔的微笑。

你不可以——

“听着，孩子，想想你在害怕什么。你害怕他醒来目睹这一幕而无能为力？你不希望他得到悔恨？他的悔恨在接下来的时日无可计量，此时看见你正在死去与过后发现你已经死去对他而言没什么两样。为什么不在死之前再看看他的反应呢？”

克劳奇无力地下沉，他惊慌地大叫，此刻的惊慌丝毫不亚于半小时前的查瑞提：不，你不能。他会竭尽全力试着为我止血，然后把我从死亡边缘拉离，他会成功。威廉·查瑞提从不作无把握之事。他挣扎着，用尽微弱的力气转头，把苍白的脸庞别开，避开克鲁利。查瑞提面对着他，沉沉睡着，呼吸又深又稳。他动了一下。

“你认为我会让他成功？”克鲁利大笑。

一股不属于他的怒火席卷了克劳奇尚存感觉的每一根神经。天神正在发怒，在发怒前他轻柔而小心地给予男孩一个吻别。男孩突然更加惊恐地意识到他在堕入地狱将死前刚刚得到了一个神迹。

“而我不会让你成功。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他的声音因失血过多沙哑而泠然，但仍足够清晰。克鲁利收起笑容，他还蹲在那里，和天使四目相接。

 _“你来晚了。”_ 恶魔轻声说。

 _“我来晚了。”_ 天使痛苦地回答，旋即重整旗鼓，“我惨败一场，但至少我来得及阻止你促成查瑞提的清醒。”

“你没阻止查瑞提赴约。”

“他是一个足够坚定的人，尽管那时他被爱情支配，盲目地希望改变既定结局。”亚茨拉菲尔说，我的道德律令不允许我强行干涉这一切。人类的自由意志不可控制。

克鲁利说：“那他是可悲。他不知道这个男孩的计划全建立在他的赴约之上。男孩打定主意认为他会赴约，并且以此为由要挟我遵守他的意愿。”

“他不知道查瑞提会知道，而我不知道查瑞提知道后仍旧会作出相同选择。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他的声音愈发微弱，疲倦得不堪一击，夹带着蛇佬腔一般的嘶嘶声。

克劳奇死死盯着查瑞提，男人在枕头上挪动脖颈，不舒服地皱起眉。男孩对此熟悉不已，那是他即将醒转的征兆。他还没能沉到底——

“出来吧，天使。”克鲁利叹了口气，“他快死了，你会被他困在这具身体里。你不必这么做。”

我会陪着他，直到最后。亚茨拉菲尔嘶嘶地说，他固执地从克劳奇的眼里继续望出去。停下，克鲁利，停下对他们俩的折磨。

克劳奇死死盯着，浴缸边缘遮住了他右眼的视线，查瑞提正在醒来。

**_天杀的，停下来，克鲁利！_ **

_天杀的，从那男孩身体里出来，天使！_

巴蒂·克劳奇二世死死盯着那道光，它落在他生前唯一深爱的人身上。

查瑞提的眼皮微微颤动。

“哦，操。”新的恶魔说,“我忘记把口琴还给他了。”

“忘了这件事。你在面对你的新生，亲爱的恶魔。”克鲁利说。

恶魔犹豫了七秒，最终向下滑去。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *1：语出艾略特。  
> *2：Bartemius一名源自于一位圣徒的名字：Bartimaeus。此人永久性失明，直至耶稣将他治愈。


End file.
